Communication systems have progressively become more sophisticated, offering a greater variety of communication modes and communication media with increasingly more functionality. Among the various communication options available are land line telephonic communications, wireless telephonic communications, Internet Protocol (IP) telephony, video conferencing, email, short message service (SMS), multi-media message service (MMS), and so forth. Despite the wide variety of communication options, occasionally a user may be unable or unwilling to answer or acknowledge a communication at the time it is received. For example, phone calls received during meetings, classroom lectures and/or other conversations frequently are unanswered.